Electronic devices having touch screens that can detect the force with which the user touches the screen exist today in smartphones. With these screens the system can detect where the users touches the screen and with which force. This enables additional options for the implementation of applications and the user interface. Implementing force detection functionality into a touch screen requires an additional sensing layer on the entire screen of the electronic device, which requires additional componentry as well as manufacturing steps and costs.